Hyung, I Want!
by Young Minn Kim
Summary: No Summary \ YeWook Fanfiction \ Boys Love \ OS \ R&R \ for YeWook Day meskipun udah sangatt telat *bow


Hyung, I Want!

.

.

Chast: Kim Ryeowook and Kim Jongwoon (YeWook Only)

.

.

Author: YongWook Kim

.

.

Warning: BL, boys love, gaje, alur kecepetan , typo(s) , judul ngk nyambung ama isi cerita, cerita pasaran tapi author ngk plagiat ini murni dari otak author yang gaje.

.

.

One Shoot

.

.

Ok… Happy Reading \O/

.

.

Y

E

W

O

O

K

.

.

Seorang namja manis kini tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya sedari tadi namja manis itu hanya menghela nafasnya berkali-kali dan memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya

"Haahh.." lagi helaan nafas keluar dari bibir mungilnya entah yang keberapa kalinya, namja manis itu kemudian menunundukkan kepalanya

"Bagaimana cara untuk mengatakanya?!" Gumamnya kemudian menggigiti kuku-kukunya, Tanpa namja manis itu sadari sepasang mata sipit bak bulan sabit itu sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah lucunya, gemas dengan tingkah lucu sang kekasih namja sipit itu kemudian berjalan kearah namja manis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu, memeluknya dari belakang membuat sang namja manis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Omoo.. hyungie kau mengagetkanku~" ucap namja manis itu seraya mempout bibirnya imut membuat namja di sebelahnya tidak tahan untuk segera menciumnya.

Cup..

"Jangan mempout bibirmu seperti itu wookie.. atau hyung akan menciummu lagi"

Wookie a.k.a Kim Ryeowook tidak jadi mempout bibirnya lagi ketika nada dingin sang kekasih yang tak pernah berubah itu mengalun, hanya dengusan sebal yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya,kembali Ryeowook menerawang apakah ia memgatakannya sekarang?! Menggigit bibir bawahnya Ryeowook mencoba untuk untuk berbicara ke pada sang kekasih esnya.

"U-um.. Ye-Yesungie Hyung.. umm a-nu i-itu.." Ryeowook merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia malah seperti orang gagap hanya untuk meminta sesuatu yang kecil.. Aisshh. Menyebalkan..

Kembali ia ingin mempout bibirnya tapi ia urungkan niatnya mengingat perkataan Yesung sang kekasih yang sudah menemaninya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini, ia hanya menghela nafas kemudan menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jemari mungil kekasihnya yang berada di perutnya.

Yesung yang telah menunggu apa yang ingin di katakan kekasihnya namun tidak jadi itu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih mungilnya

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sayang .. heumm?!" Yesung kemudian berbisik di telinga Ryeowook dengan nada yang lembut tidak dingin seperti tadi, ia tahu kekasihnya menginginkan sesuatu tapi karena rasa takutnya ryeowook tidak akan menyampaikan keinginannya itu padanya.

"I-itu.."

"Katakan saja"

"Wookie ingin ke taman bermain besok" Gumam Ryeowook kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, ia sudah mengatakannya meski seperti bisikan ia mengatakan keinginannya, selama ini ia selalu gagal untuk mengutarakan ke iginannya takut jikalau Yesung menolak ke inginan konyolnya dan tidak menemaninya jadilah ia pendam sendiri atau pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Sedangkan Yesung? Namja tampan itu sebenarnya malas dan memilih untuk mengerjakan segudang dokumen di kantornya dari pada pergi ke tempat ramai yang tidak terlalu di sukainya itu, Tapi saat ini berbeda kekasih mungilnya lah yang meminta baru kali ini Ryeowooknya meminta sesuatu dan Yesung tidak tega jika kekasihnya itu bersedih.

Yesung baru akan membuka mulutnya utuk menyanggupi ke inginan kekasihnya namun Ryeowook bersuara duluan.

"K-kalau Hyungie tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa.. Wookie bisa pergi lain kali" ucap Ryeowook di sertai senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya yang membuatnya semakin imut.

Yesung ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat melihat kekasihnya itu.. hahhh betapa bersalah dirinya selama ini tidak menyanggupi keinginan kecil kekasihnya, Apalagi melihat senyum manis yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah manis Ryeowook di saat ia tidak bisa menyanggupi keinginan namja mungil itu semakin membuat dirinya bersalah. Kekasih macam apa dirinya ini yang berikap begitu dingin sehingga Ryeowook takut mengutarakan keinginannya kepadanya.

"Baiklah hyung akan menemanimu" Yesung berucap tepat di telinga Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook merinding

Ryeowook menatap Yesung tidak percaya ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Jinjja.." Tanya Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar-binar bak seorang anak kecil yang di berikan segudang permen oleh ibunya.

Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan mencuri ciuman dari Ryeowook kemudian Yesung melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri dari duduknya

"Hyung akan kembali ke kamar" setelah mengatakan itu Yesung segera melesat keluar dari kamar Ryeowook meninggalkan sang kekasih yang kini wajahnya sudah merah merona karena ulahnya.

.

.

Y

E

W

O

O

K

.

.

Seperti janjinya semalam kini pasangan YeWook sudah ada di taman bermain membuat sosok namja mungil a.k.a Ryeowook tidak henti-hentinya memperlihatkan senyum manisnya membuat para namja yang berstatus seme menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar seperti melihat makanan yang sangat lezat dan Yesung dengan senang hati mengeluarkan aura hitamnya dan mengeluarkan pandangan yang mengerikan ke pada semua namja yang menatap Ryeowooknya sehingga namja-namja mesum itu tidak berani lagi menatap ryeowooknya.

"Hyungie kita naik semua wahana di sini ne.." Dengan antusiasnya Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung untuk semakin memasuki taman bermain itu, Yesung hanya bisa pasrah di tarik ke sana kemari oleh Ryeowook yang kelihatan sangat bahagia.

.

.

Y

E

W

O

O

K

.

.

"Ahh lelahnyaa~" ucap Ryeowook dan menghempaskan pantatnya di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di cafe dekat taman bermain.

Saat ini pasangan YeWook sedang berada di cafe dekat taman bermain setelah berkeliling dan menaiki semua wahana yang tersedia di taman bermain tersebut membuat Yesung kewalahan karenanya.

"Setelah ini kita pulang.." ucap Yesung dingin lalu menyesap kopi yang sudah di pesannya.

Mendengar kata pulang dari bibir es sang kekasih Ryeowook segera menatap Yesung dengan puppy eyesnya

"Sebentar lagi Hyungie.. katanya akan ada festival kembang api sebentar malam.. jeballyeo~" Mohon Ryeowook masih dengan puppy eyes di tambah tangan yang di katupkan di depan dada membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

Yesung membuang mukanya tidak ingin melihat pose Ryeowook bisa-bisa ia luluh,badannya sudah pegal di ajak berkeliling ia ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat.

"Hyungiee~~ .. jeballyeoo~~" Ryeowook masih melancarkan aksinya kini ia raih tangan Yesung dan memainkannya.

Yesung menghela nafas beratnya kemudian mengangguk dia tidak sanggup dan tidak bisa menolak membuat Ryeowook memekik senang dan menghambur kepelukannya.

"Gomawoo Hyungie~"

.

.

Y

E

W

O

O

K

.

.

Tak terasa malampun tiba Yesung dan Ryeowook masih berada di taman bermain untuk melihat festival kembang api yang akan di adakan sebentar lagi, Ryeowook langsung menarik tangan Yesung ke arah orang-orang yang sudah banyak berkerumung untuk menyaksikan festival itu.

Ryeowook kemudian melpaskan genggamannya dan berjalan ke arah penjual aksesoris meninggalkan Yesung yang kini berjalan sangat lamban ke arahnya.

"Wooahh ini sangat indah.." mata Ryeowook berbunar-binar tatkala melihat gantungan yang berbentuk hewan kesukaannya -jerapah- itu.

Ia menoleh kebelakang mencari Yesung ia ingin di belikan gantungan ini, Ryeowook yang tadinya senang kini mempout bibirnya kesal bagaimana tidak kesal kekasihnya sedang di kerumuni banyak yeojya cantik dan lebih parahnya lagi Yesung sangat menukmati di kerumuni yeojya-yeojya berbedak tebal itu dengan tetap stay cool di sana.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama Ryeowook segera pergi dari tempat itu tidak menghiraukan lagi festival kembang api dan gantungan kunci yang ingin di belinya, moodnya benar-benar rusak melihat Yesung bersama kerumunan Yeojya genit itu.

Ryeowook kemudian mendudukkan pantatnya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di taman itu, bibrnya masih terpout lucu dan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil sesekali keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Huuh.. dasar sok tampan, sok cakep.. dia tidak tau apa kalo dia sudah punya kekasih.. iisshh" kembali gerutuan di keluarkan bibirnya memaki Yesung yang saat ini tengah ada di belakangnya.

Yesung hanya terkekeh menanggapi gerutuan tak bermutu kekasihnya kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat ke arah Ryeowook.

"Aku memang tampan chagi, jadi jangan heran kalau kekasihmu ini banyak di kerumuni yeojya-yeojya cantik" Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Ryeowook yang kini membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Heyy sejak kapan Yesung yang dingin menjadi suka menggoda dan senarsis ini? Apa karena yeojya-yeojya genit itu?

"Kenapa Hyung kesini, temani saja yeojya-yeojya cantik tadi" ucap Ryeowook membuang muka ke arah lain tidak ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya yang berubah menjadi menyebalkan.

Yesung menangkupkan pipi Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya dan menghadapkan wajah Ryeowook ke wajahnya

"Untuk apa aku kesana, sedangkan di depanku ini jauh lebih cantik di banding yeojya tadi" Yesung berucap lembut kemudian mengelus pipi Ryeowook membuat wajah Ryeowook merah seperti tomat.

"Aku ini tampan.." Ryeowook mempout bibirnya meski di dalam hatinya ia senang di puji oleh Yesung.

Yesung hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan " Kau tidak tampan Wookie, kau itu manis .. di sini Hyung yang tapan" ucap Yesung kemudian mencubit hidung Ryeowook gemas.

Kali ini Ryeowook yang memutar ke dua bola matanya bosan , hey sekarang kekasihnya sudah berubah menjadi narsis dan suka menggoda.

Hening sejenak….. namun kemudian perlahan Yesung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook mengeliminasi jarak yang ada, sedangkan Ryeowook kini sudah menutup ke dua bola matanya mengerti dengan yang di inginkan Yesung.

Tepat saat bibir keduanya menyatu kembang api mulai meletus dan menyinari langit malam dan dua orang yang masih berciuman tidak menghiraukan decak kagum para pengungjung lebih menikmati dunia merka sendiri.

.

.

END

.

.

Mian kalo endingnya kurang memuaskan -_-V, sebenernya ini untuk YeWook Day namun apa daya nasib tak sampai #plakk .. ok , waktu ngk ad jadilah saya tulis epep ini untuk readers yg udah setia nunggu ff "_**I LOVE U**_" dan tetap untuk YeWook Day meskipun dah sangattt sangaatt dan sangaaaaaatt telat #ngotot publish.. yeeeaaayyy *heboh sendiri

.

.

Ok sekian cuap-cuap yang tak bermutu saya , yg suka silahkan di baca kalo sudah di baca silahkan tinggalin ripiunyaaa *kedip-kedip jerapah.. Gamsahamnidaaaa.. n Happy YeWook Day\ ^O^/ *woii telat woii

.

.

.

RIVIEW PLEASE ^^/


End file.
